Ten Year After Bets
by AdventureWriter28
Summary: Ten years has passed... AND THOSE PAPER BETS IS IN NEED TO BE REVEALED! All the young GO kids are shocked at the bets and most especially... the one INVOLVED with the bets... Some of the adults get angry and some of the adults just laugh at the bets... But... WHAT CHAOS WILL HAPPEN IF THEY LEARN WHO WON THE BETS OVERALL! AND HOW WILL THE PERSON INVOLVE WITH THE BETS REACT!
1. Chapter 1

**I'll say this in advance, sorry for out of character-ness of some characters. Sorry for some minor wrong grammars. Other than that... READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: RELATIONSHIP BETS! PART 1!**

_**Ten years before...**_

"_I think it would be nice if we open up bets." Kogure said with another laugh, suggesting it would be a fun thing._

"_Strangely... that sounds good!" Someoka agreed._

_Everyone else looked at each other._

"_Fine."_

_"What should we bet about?" Kazemaru asked.  
_

_They looked to see if Endou was around... luckily he wasn't...  
_

_"Our first bet... will be about..."  
_

* * *

**The Present...**

"You know what... we don't have anything to do right now anyways... Hakuren will be arriving after 4 more hours..." Kazemaru said.

The day is what they called a day... for a LARGE meeting, practically a gathering of all teams that participated in the Holy Road tournament... and it was... boring...

To start the meeting, apparently... ALL TEAMS ARE NEEDED TO BE PRESENT! Hakuren is running late because Hokkaido is a faraway place... so all people who were waiting had no choice but to wait more...

"ONE HOUR HAS ALREADY PASSED AND I FEEL LIKE IM GONNA DIE!" Endou screeched as he touched his stomach. He kept on groaning in pain.

Well... it wasn't that boring... They have the entertainment of seeing Endou in pain... well... actually... everyone else felt sorry for him. He ended up eating expired food... because of Natsumi...

"Here you go." Gouenji said, giving some medicine to Endou.

"Tell me again... why don't you tell your wife... that her cooking is bad?" Kidou said, feeling sorry that Endou must endure the pain of eating... Natsumi's horrible food.

"I... don't want to break her heart..." Endou said, as he drank water along with the medicine.

"Endou-san, you're way too nice to marry a girl LIKE HER." Toramaru pointed out.

"Exactly. SHE'S FREAKING SCARY. AND HAS THE WORST TEMPER!" Kidou added.

"Well... you have to do everything for love... even if it means... enduring her horrible food for the rest of my life...!" Endou said, still feeling the pain in his stomach, the medicine will apparently take place a little while longer.

Of course, EVERYONE ELSE who was waiting was seeing this scene... and thoughts became into mind...

"I hope I don't end up marrying a woman like Natsumi-san..." Taiyou thought, he doesn't want to end up like him.

"I can't believe Endou-san still hasn't told her, and he's STILL EATING her food..." Tenma said.

"Maybe all husbands need to endure...? If that's the case, I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED!" Kurosaki said in terror.

Mahoro gulped. There were times Yukie had a bad temper... what if he ends up with Yukie. "Please let Yukie be married to Amagi instead...!" Mahoro thought as he became pale.

"Father! Do you also have wife problems?" Yamato asked his father Daigo.

"Er... umm... let's not talk about it..." Daigo said, but the truth is... YES, EVERY HUSBAND HAS WIFE PROBLEMS.

"Well... other than everyone staring at Endou's wife problems... I guess we should start something...?" Kazemaru suggested.

"Start what?" Sakuma said curiously.

"Well... remember the bets we had ten years ago?" Kazemaru said, practically everyone had a flashback. The other's were curious at what this 'bets' were.

"Oh... that one... are you sure? Not all of us who placed bets are here." Sakuma pointed out.

"Well... half of us are here anyways. Endou, Gouenji, Kidou, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Toramaru, me, Fudou, Kabeyama, Sakuma are here. I can call Kogure, Tobitaka, Someoka and Tachimukai who are around the town. They'll be here less than 10 minutes. And besides, we're talking about 'bets' here. They may come earlier than expected." Kazemaru explained.

The others looked at each other.

"Fine."

* * *

**10 minutes later...**

"OKAY! LET THE CHECKING OF BETS START!" Someoka said happily, in which the others sighed. Someoka and Kogure were the ones positive about this. As for Tobitaka, he started selling ramen inside while the checking of bets started.

As for the others who had nothing to do but wait, they wanted to learn what the so called "Legendary Eleven" were betting about. As for Endou, strangely, the medicine still hasn't taken it's effect yet... and he's still wallowing in pain.

"Okay, let's start with the relationship bets." Kazemaru said, he decided that he should be the one speaking, because if it was Someoka and Kogure... it might be a bit messy.

"The first relationship bet is about who will marry Endou?" Kazemaru said aloud. The other's stared at Endou.

After hearing his name, Endou frantically chocked out the water he was currently drinking. "WAIT...WHAT? HOW DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

"Well...the person being the topic of the bet must not know that he's the topic of it of course." Kogure said with another "Ushishishi".

"Well... getting back, we've got five nominees." Kazemaru said, then he continued, "First is Kino Aki."

After Tenma heard that, he practically was surprised, and he became pale... "So... could it be true about the old rumors that they use to date?"

"Second nominee. Kudou Fuyuka" Kazemaru said, and frantically... Taiyou's eyes widened. "OH GOD, ENDOU-SAN? YOU USE TO DATE FUYUKA?"

"WHAT? NO! WE'RE JUST CHILDHOOD FRIENDS!" Endou denied.

"Third nominee, Zaizen Touko" After the adult coaches heard that, they're mouths opened wide. "YOU USED TO DATE THE PRIME MINISTER'S DAUGHTER?"

"WAAA...? NO!" Endou denied again. He was getting angry.

"Fourth nominee is... Kiyama Hiroto?" Kazemaru said awkwardly.

"SO THE RUMORS ARE TRUE! Hiroto-san IS GAY!" Kariya said, laughing out loud.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Hiroto said getting angry.

"Ushishishi! We STILL remember what you said Hiroto! You said 'I'm in love with those eyes of your's Endou!'" Kogure said making the other kids open their eyes wide.

"Wait... KANTOKU... IS GAY? AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET SOME OF US BE GAY! YOU MEAN I CAN START DATING KIRINO?" Shindou asked earnestly and the other kids backed away from Shindou.

"WHAT? I AM NOT GAY! I'M ALREADY FREAKING MARRIED TO A GIRL! HOW CAN I BE GAY! ALSO NO! YOU CANNOT BE GAY SHINDOU! Only Tsurugi and Tenma ARE ALLOWED" Endou protested.

"Wait... WHAT?" Tsurugi and Tenma suddenly said, the other kids backed away from the both of them.

"IT ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK!" Both shouted.

Kazemaru rolled his eyes, he then continued. "Fifth and last nominee. Raimon Natsumi."

"Well... we all know who Endou ended up with... so the one who betted on Natsumi wins..." Kazemaru said, then he announced the winner " Only one person betted on Natsumi, so the winner is... Gouenji!"

Endou looked at Gouenji angrily.

"What? YOU TWO WERE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!" Gouenji explained.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? NATSUMI IS THE MOST SCARIEST WOMEN OF ALL! HAS THE WORST TEMPER! AND HAS THE WORST COOKING SKILLS! SHE'S NOT FIT TO BE WITH ENDOU!" Kidou said.

"Well, WHO did you betted on?" Gouenji asked curiously.

"I betted on Fuyuka, COME ON! THEY'RE BOTH CHILDHOOD FRIENDS!" Kidou answered.

"And we've also seen Fuyuka and Endou dating once!" Midorikawa added as he had a flashback about the time Rika paired the two people.

Taiyou chocked after hearing this. "SO IT IS TRUE!"

"WHAT? WHEN DID WE DATE? Endou asked but no one cared to listen to him.

"Actually... 7 people betted you would end up with Fuyuka. Then 5 persons betted on Aki, and three persons betted on Touko." Kazemaru explained.

"CMON! ENDOU STILL CALLS Fuyuka as "Fuyuppe"! I SAY WE WAIT FOR ENDOU TO DIVORCE NATSUMI!" Kidou said.

Taiyou started to laugh out loud that everyone else looked at him, "OH GOD, Fuyuka-san's nickname is FUYUPPE? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well... at least that goes to show that Endou-san's naming skills are better than yours Kariya." Hikaru teased Kariya.

"WHAT? You still haven't gotten over that?" Kariya argued.

"Well... you're naming skills ARE REALLY LAME..." Tenma pointed out.

"HAHAHAHHA! I'm gonna tease Fuyuka-san later on!" Taiyou said rolling on the floor.

"Great Kidou, you've also embarrassed Fuyuka." Gouenji said to Kidou.

Kogure smirked. "WELL THEN! LET'S START A NEW BET THAT ENDOU WILL DIVORCED-"

**BAAAAAM!**

Endou went behind Kogure and made Kogure unconscious by hitting a certain nerve at the back of his neck. Endou started to drag Kogure outside.

If there was one thing to describe the scene... It was that Endou was furious... REALLY FURIOUS...

Before Endou left he told everyone "IF YOU GUYS BET ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE AGAIN... SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE... IN PAIN..."

**BAAAAAAAM!**

The door closed...

"HELP**!"** Kogure screeched, everyone else was practically scared.

"And this is the reason why Endou is perfect for Natsumi, it's true that he's nicest among of all of us... but at the same time, when he get's angry, he's the scariest and practically... violent... soccer style." Gouenji reasoned, Someoka gulped.

"Yikes... Endou-san is THAT scary when he's angry...?" Nishiki said, everyone in Raimon turned pale.

"Thank God we haven't made Endou-kantoku THAT angry..." Hikaru said in which Kariya gulped. "There goes my plan of trying a prank at Endou-kantoku..."

"Errrr... should we continue looking at the relationship bets...?" Kazemaru said as he looked at the next one, it was for Gouenji. Kazemaru gulped again.

"Well... it couldn't hurt more... right...?" Someoka said.

"Fine, I'll continue" Kazemaru sighed.

"Next relationship bet will be for Gouenji." Kazemaru said slowly, and... the flame striker was just silent.

"Okay then, Gouenji with-"

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

WOHOO! GIVE ON COMMENTS FOR GOUENJI's BETS! XD READ AND REVIEW ! (Though I may not be able to update this early O_o Cause I haven't thought this fanfic through unlike the other humor fanfics O_o)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Gouenji... JUST WHO ENDED UP WITH GOUENJI...? (Part 1)**_

"First Bet is Gouenji with... Touko...?" Kazemaru said with disbelief, wondering WHO THE HECK would nominate this...

Everyone else was just silent, they weren't shocked or jealous...

Just silence...

"Just wondering... who would nominate Touko with Gouenji? They don't even date... Actually, I can't remember a moment they're close to each other..." Toramaru said while he tilted his head.

Kazemaru then took a closer look on who nominated this pairing... "Actually, the one who nominated this one was only one fan of Gouenji... and this nomination only received one vote..."

Gouenji then raised his eyebrows, "Fans...? I thought this was a bet only AMONG us teammates, when did our fans get to nominate and vote...?"

"Blame Kogure." Kazemaru said as he pointed at Kogure... who was probably outside... being tortured by Endou...

"Hmm... I guess Kogure has paid enough..." Gouenji said as he keeps on hearing Kogure's scream even though if it seems far... Which probably made Kidou have second thoughts of making Natsumi and Endou divorce...

"Well... the second bet for Gouenji... is also voted by a fan... and that fan is the only one who voted for it..." Kazemaru said again.

"What is it now...?" Gouenji said rolling his eyes.

"It's with Rika..." Kazemaru said in a low tone...

"Ahhh..." Gouenji said like he didn't care...

...

...

...

"WHAT? WHO PAIRED RIKA WITH GOUENJI-SAN!" Toramaru said as he suddenly took out his 'black gloves', which practically made him look like he was gonna kill the person who nominated it...

"Then again it's possible!" Kidou demanded.

"And that would be because...?" Gouenji asked.

"Because your also good at cooking!" Kidou explained..

..

...

...

"Nice try Kidou, even if I'm good at cooking Takoyaki, that's the only food im good at cooking. Rika likes persons who can cook lots of different cuisines, just like Ichinose." Gouenji said as he rolled his eyes, there was no way he was going to lose to Kidou.

Kazemaru just rolled his eyes too...

"Just tell us what nominations only received one vote!" Kidou grunted.

"Fine... There's also Aki, Fuyuka and... SOMEOKA...?" Kazemaru said in bewilderment on the last one... SOMEOKA?

As for the kids case...

ALL OF THEM WERE SHOCKED.

"Aki... AKI-SAN? I.. I KNEW IT! SHE HAS SO MANY BOYS! NO WONDER SHE ISN'T MARRIED YET!" Tenma jawdropped while the others were just shocked at Tenma.

"Fuyuka... Fuyuka-san..?" Taiyou bulged out his eyes.

"Someoka...SOMEOKA-SAN?" Nishiki said as his eyes twitched.

"ISHIDO-SAMA IS GAY?" Kurosaki screamed.

"FORGET THAT! THAT ALSO MEANS THAT SOMEOKA-SAN IS GAY!" Nishiki said as he suddenly banged his head to the desk.

"I KNEW IT! THE ACE STRIKERS ARE GAY MEMBERS! WAAAAAAH!" Hayami shrieked.

"WAIT NO!" Gouenji and Someoka said, trying to defend themselves... which wasn't working...

"AAAAAAAAAAH! WE ARE DOOMED! THE WORLD WILL SOON END!" Hayami shrieked AGAIN.

"Hayami... did you MISS another therapy lesson...?" Hamano asked.

"No." Hayami simply said, but he was still freaking out.

"It will only be the END OF THE WORLD if... TWO GAY MEMBERS ENDED UP TOGETHER..." Hamano explained to which Hayami showed an 'Oh...I understand' look.

"Wow, Hamano does have a point." Aoyama said along with a nod.

"Wait... WHAT?" Gouenji and Someoka said in question...

"Ahhhh... WAIT, WHY DID ENDOU-SAN ALLOW TENMA AND TSURUGI TO BE TOGETHER WHILE ME AND KIRINO AREN'T ALLOWED!" Shindou said, wanting to be with Kirino BADLY.

"I have no idea..." Hamano shrugged.

"There goes our idea of officially telling everyone that we are dating.." Kurama whispered to Minamisawa.

"Yeah, I guess we'll just have to continue it secretly." Minamisawa whispered back.

Though, the other two didn't know that Hikaru was actually next to them, that's why he was able to hear the entire conversation.

Hikaru just sweatdropped at what he just heard from Kurama and Minamisawa. "There are way too many gay members..."

"Ahemmm... Let's continue shall we...?" Kazemaru said, trying to ask the others if they can continue.

Gouenji REALLY wanted to finish this whole bets thing early now... "Just continue ALREADY and get this over—"

Gouenji suddenly stopped as he noticed that Kazemaru's face suddenly blushed... "Oh please don't tell me...!"

"Two... two... two... two vo... two... two votes... f...for... Gou... Gouenji... wi... with... me...?" Kazemaru said as his face madly blushed...

...

..

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TOO MANY GAY MEMBERS!" Hayami screamed.

"NOOOOOO! I'm NOT blushing for THOSE REASONS!" Kazemaru said denying it.

"Uggghhh! ALL OF YOU ARE TAKING TOO LONG!" Senguuji Daigo said as he suddenly grabbed the paper...

There was then an awkward silence for a while...

"Senguuji...?" Everyone else titled their heads.

"WHAT? Are you all implying I'm NOT ALLOWED TO READ THIS? Or do you want me to rampage around CONTROL soccer again...?" Senguuji questioned everyone to which they just thought he was scary so they allowed him to be the one to read the bets.

"Okay, next are for three votes, Kidou Yuuto." Senguuji said to which well...

...

...

...

The expected always happens...

"I knew it... Kidou-kantoku is gay..." Ryuuzaki said.

"Yeah, ever since I saw him always with Sakuma-san... I knew that he was gay..." Miyabino said and everyone other members of Teikoku ALL thought that Kidou was gay from the beginning...

"Everyone...!" Kidou said as he stood up... and well...

HE KICKED EVERY TEIKOKU MEMBER OUT OF THE ROOM... "OUCCCH!"

"I'll clear this up once and for all... I AM NOT GAY." Kidou said as he took his seat again.

"Continuing this... Four votes are for Endou." Senguuji said to which...

ENDOU SUDDENLY ENTERED THE ROOM AGAIN.

"Who... MENTIONED MY NAME...?" Endou said in the SCARIEST WAY POSSIBLE AND... HE HAD KOGURE BEHIND HIM WHO LOOKED LIKE HE WAS BADLY TORTURED...

Everyone else was scared... REALLY SCARED... EVEN TSURUGI who RARELY gets scared. Hayami then clutched to five persons, mainly; Hamano, Aoyama, Ichino, Shindou and Kurama. "The five of you...! Please don't let go of me!"

"I said... WHO MENTIONED MY NAME?" Endou shouted again which made it even MORE scary...

"WAAAAH! IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS HIM!" Hayami said as he pointed to Senguuji... and...

Everyone else also pointed at Senguuji and...

Let's just say it would be what we call 'Poor Next Tortured Victim'.

"HEEEEEEEELPPP!" Senguuji Daigo shrieked as he got dragged out of the room by Endou.

"I'll say this AGAIN... NO ONE WILL BET ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE... OR YOU WILL FEEL THE SAME PAIN THAT KOGURE EXPERIENCED!" Endou shouted as he let go of Kogure and continued dragging Senguuji outside the room...

After Endou got out... there was a temporary silence as they just stared at a 'tortured' Kogure.

"The pain..." Kogure muttered.

"Should we REALLY continue this...?" Toramaru asked, wandering if they should, as he saw the damage that 'bets' caused.

"I think we should." Kidou said to which everyone turned their heads at Kidou who was 'smiling like he was planning something'.

"And besides... I'd REALLY like to KNOW who Gouenji REALLY ended up with." Kidou said everyone had their eyes widen...

"Ishido-sama is...NOT SINGLE...?" Kurosaki said to which EVERYONE else now has gotten curious.

Gouenji just rolled his eyes, "Kidou... I'm SINGLE."

Kidou then just smiled again, "Oh really...? If your SINGLE... then why didn't you say it at the first place BEFORE THE BETS STARTED!"

"Fine, you want to know the truth so badly, yes, I'm NOT SINGLE... but you'll be shocked at whom I'm dating." It was now Gouenji's turn to smirk...

"AAAAAAAAH! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!" Kurosaki said to which he suddenly grabbed the paper and said the votes.

"... Wow, Toramaru-san received FOUR votes." Kurosaki said in amazement...

And..

...

..

..

Another scary thing happened...

"Who...NOMINATED AND VOTED ME...!" Toramaru said, almost as scary as Endou's... though the only difference is that Endou tortures the person...

While this time... Toramaru pulled out his 'black gloves'... and started staring darkly...

And he pulled out another device...

The 'electric tazer'.

"Now... TELL ME." Toramaru said as he powered up his 'electric tazer', looking like he was ready to zap someone with 100000 volts or even more.

Everyone just gulped...

"WAS IT YOU?" Toramaru said suddenly pointing his 'electric tazer' to... Hayami Tsurumasa...

Hayami then suddenly clutched onto Hamano more than the other four mentioned earlier. "Hamano-kun! Hold me! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** _YESSSSS! JUST WHO DID GOUENJI ENDED UP WITH?_

_WHAT WILL EVERYONE DO NOW THAT TORAMARU IS SCARY WITH HIS 'ELECTRIC TAZER'...! AND WHO ELSE WILL BE MENTIONED? _

_(Of course... if you noticed the votes... there are more and more votes... which means the next people mentioned have 5 and above votes!)_

_READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE! (And thanks for those who added this to their favourites and for those who followed... and for those who reviewed too!)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Minor suggestion to the readers, FINISH reading it till the end... because there is a lot of stuff here that can sway the reader into thinking the other way around XD _

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Gouenji... JUST WHO ENDED UP WITH GOUENJI...? (Part 2)**_

**(Hayami's Point Of View...)**

"_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I shrieked as I saw Toramaru-san pointing his 'electric tazer' at me..._

_Hamano was right... it wasn't the end of the world... Though now that I think about it..._

_I haven't asked when I'll die..._

_AND NOW THAT TORAMARU-SAN WAS POINTING HIS ELECTRIC TAZER AT ME..._

_THIS IS THE END OF MY LIFE..._

"_TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Toramaru-san said with a very SCARY and LOUD voice._

"_AAAAAH! IT WASN'T ME! PLEASE! BELIEVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I screamed as I clutched onto Hamano-kun even more._

"_LIKE I WOULD BELIEVE THAT!" Toramaru-san said as he rapidly raised his electric tazer up and down._

"_EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU COULD HAVE NOMINATED ME!" Toramaru-san said again... but I know one thing now..._

_That means I won't die..._

_Because he blames everyone..._

_And that means he's bound to point his electric tazer at another person... _

_Which... WASN'T THE CASE!_

"_AAAAAAAHHH! NOOO! HAMANO-KUN!" I screamed even more as I was being dragged outside the room and my hands slipped and couldn't grasp Hamano anymore..._

"_Come here..." Toramaru-san said as he dragged me outside, I kept on clutching to stuff I can hold onto... BUT IT DIDN'T WORK!_

_He then continued to drag me near the door..._

_Could this be my end?_

"_STOP IT TORAMARU!" I heard someone shout..._

_I saw Toramaru-san turn around and I finally am able to stand._

_It was Kidou Yuuto... though he was smirking..._

"_Don't tell me the reason why your frustrated is because IT'S TRUE!" Kidou-san said..._

_I can sense that a fight will probably start..._

"_OF COURSE IT ISN'T TRUE! THAT'S WHY I'M ANGRY!" Toramaru-san protested._

_I just slipped out of the commotion and went back to my seat with Hamano-kun... _

_Though this time, I'm clinging to him MORE THAN EVER!_

"_Hayami... everything is going to be fine." Hamano patted me, his hands felt reassurance in my vision.._

_..._

_Reassurance...? _

_..._

_..._

"_I'M SICK!" I screamed as I ran out for the door._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR SICK?" Hamano shouted in an asking manner._

"_I'M SICK WITH THE GAY VIRUS!" I shrieked even more as I got out of the room, I'M GETTING INFECTED WITH ALL THIS GAY DRAMA!_

* * *

**(Normal Point Of View)**

Everyone else just tilted their heads at the commotion where both Toramaru and Kidou are arguing and in which Hayami also stated the 'Gay' Virus and started running away.

"Ehem... while Toramaru-san is busy with Kidou-san, let's continue!" Kurosaki said as he read the paper again, widening his eyes.

"Gouenji-san... received 5 votes with Natsumi-san?" Kurosaki said in shock.

"WAIT WHAT?" Gouenji said in equal shock and practically everyone else jawdropped.

"YOU AND ENDOU-SAN FOUGHT OVER NATSUMI-SAN?" Tenma said to which Gouenji rapidly said no.

And another scary thing...

ENDOU CAME BACK AGAIN!

***BAAAAAM!***

"OKAY TELL ME... WHO MENTIONED MY WIFE?" Endou said in the another scary way again...

They all then pointed at Kurosaki who was holding the paper.

"Ple... PLEASE UNDERSTAND! IT WASN'T ME! I didn't do anything-"

"Come HERE!" Endou said as he started dragging Kurosaki outside.

"HEEEEEEEEEELPPPP! GOUENJI-SAN! SAVE ME!" Kurosaki shrieked... but to no avail... he got dragged outside... and everyone was suprised to see... Senguuji STILL being tortured.

***THUG***

The door then closed with a loud thug.

"I will ALWAYS... have a different view of Endou-san NOW!" Hayami said as he looked at the paper at the ground, with no one wanting to touch it...

"We are going to end up delivering tons of people to the hospital!" Kazemaru said to which the others felt like they should stop the bets.

"NO WAY ARE WE STOPPING THIS! I WANT TO KNOW ONCE AND FOR ALL WHO GOUENJI IS WITH!" Kidou said as he took the paper and planned on reading another nominee.

"EHEM! THE TWO OF US AREN'T FINISHED YET!" Toramaru said as he took Kidou by force and was going to use his electric tazer on him when well...

Kidou is smart so there was one way to escape the situation...

He kicked Toramaru on his 'private part'.

Everyone was just shocked as Toramaru fell to the ground like a fly.

"YOU BASTARD! When I recover... I'll ELECTROCUTE YOU WITH 1 MILLION VOLTS!" Toramaru threatened.

"Let's continue...Oh... BWAHAHAHHAHA!" Kidou uncontrollably laughed and everyone GOT more curious on what he was laughing at.

"Spill it out already!" Kazemaru said as he couldn't contain his curiousity anymore.

"YEAAAAH! HURRY UP! WHO DID GOUENJI-SAN END UP WITH!" Tsurugi screamed like a fanboy.

"For once! I AGREE WITH THE FANBOY! HURRY IT UP!" Kurama said as he bitted off some of his nails.

"Wait...WHAT FANBOY?" Tsurugi said angrily.

Kurama just rolled his eyes, "C'mon, EVERYONE ALREADY KNOWS your a fanboy so stop it already."

"OKAAAY! Another 5 votes goes too...!"

...

...

...

"FUBUKI!" Kidou said as he let the paper flew away and everyone jawdropped.

"OH GOD... YOU MEAN HE ENDED UP WITH FUBUKI!" Tsurugi said banging his head to the wall.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! HAMANO-KUN! IT IS THE END OF THE WORLD! TWO GAYS ENDED UP TOGETHER!" Hayami shrieked weirdly... everyone wondered when he got inside when he was actually running away from the room a minute ago.

Hamano then stood up, walking towards Hayami but he would just back away...

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Hayami screamed as he ran out of the ROOM AGAIN!

"Why is Hayami avoiding me...?" Hamano said with a sigh and for the first time... HE TOOK HIS SEAT AND WAS WALLOWING IN SADNESS NEAR THE CORNER OF THE ROOM!

"Oh no... this isn't a good sign..." Shindou muttered as he dragged Kirino outside...

The others may not know it... but chaos happens when HAMANO is depressed...

Both people got outside the room quietly and escaped on what probably will be one of the scariest things to happen in the world.

"NOOOOOOOOO! GOUENJI-SAN! IT CAN'T BE THAT YOU'RE GAY! NOOOOOO!" Toramaru shrieked, even though he was still holding his 'private part' though because of Kidou's kick.

"WHO THE HELL SAID I WAS DATING FUBUKI?" Gouenji shouted as he raised his eyebrows.

"Wait... you're not dating Fubuki...?" Kidou said in defeat.

"Why would I date Fubuki...? He's already dating Fuyuka." Gouenji reasoned.

...

...

...

...

...

"HE'S DATING FUYUKA-SAN?" Taiyou said in shock while the other's also jawdropped.

"THEY ENDED UP TOGETHER!" Kidou said as his eyes widely opened, though no one saw it though since he covered it with his goggles.

"You guys aren't updated..." Gouenji said with a sigh...

"So wait a minute... is that all the nominees..?" Tsurugi asked.

"Yes...I think...?" Kidou said, being rather unsure.

Scarily... it was HAMANO who took the photo and muttered, "7 points go to Haruna"

...

...

...

"Oh no... don't TELL ME!" Kidou said in horror...

...

...

...

"What else...? Of course I'm DATING Haruna!" Gouenji said, striking a pointy figure at Kidou in which Kidou felt like he was gonna get a heart attack or something like that.

And it felt like hours as Kidou kept on rejecting what he just heard and everyone started backing away from a Kidou Yuuto who was having a nervous breakdown.

"NOOO!"

"NOOOO!"

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"NOT HARUNA!"

"WHY HARUNA OF ALL PEOPLE!"

"NOOO!"

"YOU BASTARD! BREAK UP WITH HARUNA!"

Kidou said, as he was now on 'RAGE' mode and was practically throwing stuff at Gouenji, luckily he was evading it all.

"Heh...? Did I hit a nerve Kidou...? YES, I AM DATING HARUNA AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" Gouenji said, maniacally laughing just how he laughed when he was pretending to be the Holy Emperor to which everyone felt very cold and scared when they heard his 'Ishido laugh'.

"GOUENJI! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE TODAY!" Kidou said as he summoned LOTS AND LOTS OF PENGUINS AROUND!

"Oh really...? Did you really think penguins could stop me...?" Gouenji said as he BURNED all of it.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK I'LL BE HAPPY IF HARUNA WAS DATING YOU? OF ALL PEOPLE!" Kidou said as he continued what he did earlier ago... He continued throwing stuff... Gouenji was still evading it... but the objects ended up hitting the other kids around the room...

"OUCH!" Kurama said as he felt the pain of a VERY heavy book hit his head.

"Sorry Kidou, face reality! I ENDED UP WITH HARUNA! AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN EVER DO!" Gouenji said with another laugh.

"I'D PREFER TACHIMUKAI AND EVEN KOGURE FOR HARUNA! AS LONG AS IT'S NOT YOU!" Kidou said as he continued throwing objects, this time, he was throwing tables and chairs.

"Wait... WHAT? BOTH OF US HAD A CHANCE?" Both Tachimukai and Kogure said with hopeful eyes. Everyone was shocked to see that Kogure SUDDENLY became healthy, and was surprised THAT Tachimukai was actually here!

"OF COURSE NOT! I WAS JUST COMPARING THAT I'D RATHER HAVE YOU TWO AS HARUNA'S BOYFRIEND THAN GOUENJJI!" Kidou said, though he threw two tables first at Tachimukai and Kogure before continuing his WAR against Gouenji.

"If this keeps up, more chaos will come..." Someoka said as he took all of the other papers of the bets and WAS PLANNING OF RIPPING ALL OF IT!

"**No..."** Hamano said in the MOST SCARY WAY, with dark eyes and was holding 'Toramaru's electric tazer' and LOCKED all OF possible escape routes. They even wondered HOW Hamano was able to lock all of it without anyone noticing it... then again, they were all focused on what Gouenji and Kidou were fighting about though...

Everyone was in shock with the scary Hamano. EVEN Gouenji and Kidou who were throwing and fighting stopped for a moment.

"**NO ONE IS COMING OUT UNTIL ALL OF THIS BETS IS FINISHED."** Hamano said with a long pause for each word, everyone else gulped while Kurama took the courage to ask.

"Hamano... what's the point of all this? Why are you doing this?" Kurama asked.

"BECAUSE I'M GONNA GET HAYAMI BACK AND PROVE TO HIM THAT THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A GAY VIRUS..." Hamano reasoned, and then he turned around at Aoyama.

"AOYAMA, VIDEO TAPE EVERYTHING SO I CAN SHOW IT TO HAYAMI." Hamano muttered to which Aoyama rapidly nodded.

Someoka stood up and rolled his eyes, "DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN TRAP US PRO LEAGUE PLA-"

"NAMINORI PIERRO!" Hamano said as he made all of the other people in the room wet.

"HA! DID YOU REALL THINK THAT CAN STOP ME! AND WHAT WAS THE POINT IN MAKING THE OTHERS WET TOO?" Someoka said confidence.

"No, it was just to increase the electricity to flow in all of your bodies." Hamano said as he raised the electric tazer...

And ZAPPED SOMEOKA!

***ZAAAAAAAAAAP!***

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Someoka screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, still feeling numb and there was still electricity flowing OUT!

"Now getting back..." Hamano said as he took the photos from Someoka, luckily it wasn't wet.

Toramaru then planned on doing what Kidou did earlier, only that he was gonna do it on Hamano.

Which didn't work...

***ZAAAAAAAAP!***

Toramaru also fell to the ground in which everyone looked in horror again.

"Sorry, if that trick worked on you, it won't work on me. Well then... let's start looking at Kidou-san's pairings..." Hamano muttered darkly and everyone gulped.

_**THEY WERE ALL STUCK...**_

"This isn't going to end up good for me..." Kidou said as he imagined the pairings that could probably well be paired with him...

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_So... START NOMINATING FOR KIDOU'S PAIRINGS! (Yes, now Hamano is now out of character, but in a funny and scary way XD) And if anyone was wondering why Haruna wasn't around... she purposely wasn't there to witness the whole 'rampage' event because she would probably be in the way of the rampaging moment of Kidou XD_

_So... READ, REVIEW... AND NOMINATE!_

**SPECIAL MESSAGE TO ALL READERS:**

_To all those who wanted Gouenji to end up with Fubuki... sorry, but when I watched Inazuma Eleven, I never supported any Yaoi/Gay pairings at all... And I already decided to make Gouenji end up with Haruna before the reviews came in and kept on voting Fubuki... SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! LOL XD (I saw some reviews... actually tons of reviews wanting Gouenji to end up with Fubuki, but before that, I thought that it would be more funnier if Kidou rampaged in anger XD)_

_For those who wanted Gouenji to end up with Haruna, I guess your all happy now XD_

_For the Guest who owned the OC "Paula Nasato", sorry, but I really don't use OC'S in my story. _

_And finally, to Gouenji Zander Aoi, just as the above message says, I don't use OC'S so I'm not going to use your OC that's named 'Aoi'... or were you referring to Sorano Aoi...? Also, what did you mean by 'Yukie'...? I used the character Yukie in the anime series that was the past childhood friend of Mahoro and Amagi... (Check episode 33, 34 and 35 of the GO series.)_


End file.
